Just Another Day of Boredom
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Yet more hilarious JLA shenanigans, mayhem and really zippy one liners ensue on the lead up to Easter Sunday
**Just another Day of Boredom**

"Mmm…" Alex moaned softly as she and her younger twin Supergirl slept in their bed on a bright, sunny Friday morning

"well today's the big day" Superman announced

"the day you finally get a brain?" Batman asked

"no, silly, BVS day" Superman cheered

"oh geez, not this again…" Batman moaned, rolling his eyes

"yes Bruce, THIS again" Superman insisted

"well spring break is officially here, so that means for all us workers in the Watchtower… we're all off duty" Two-Face announced, dressed in an Easter sweater with khaki pants

"Woohoo" Hal cheered, drinking his orange juice

"so… any plans for today?" Hippolyta asked delightedly

"Apart from just lounging around and waiting for Saturday, well, I don't have any idea" Lois deadpanned

"Ooh I'm so excited! We're all gonna see it in 3-D" Hippolyta trilled

"oh geez, there goes all my hard earned money…" Two-Face groaned

"what's all the yelling about? We're trying to sleep here" Alex griped, carrying a snoring Kara in her arms

"oh nothing darlings, your father and I are just talking" Hippolyta replied warmly

"oh. Well just keep it down, ok?" Alex asked nicely, walking back up the stairs to her room

"morning" Shayera said cheerfully, coming into the dining room

"hey honey" John said, Shayera kissing her husband as she fixed herself a plate of hashbrowns

"so anyone excited for tomorrow?" Shayera asked, everyone raising their hands… except for Batman

"I cant believe Ben Affleck is playing me" Batman grumbled grouchily

"aww honey come on, it'll be fun" Hippolyta said optimistically

"you do realize Darkseid WILL be involved, right?" Nightwing asked

"uh-oh…" both Kara and Alex said in horror

"well, I knew he'd get involved into the DC Extended Universe" Robin said

"Nobody's listening to you, Grif" Batman snarled

"and for the love of Hera, will you quit calling me…" Robin started before his skin turned pale as Batman aimed his shotgun at Robin's head

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Robin screamed, running for his life

"ok why is Batman chasing Robin around with a FAKE shotgun?" Booster Gold asked

"WHAT THE? BOOSTER, GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE MY NEW MEATSHIELD" Batman bellowed angrily

"Yikes!" Booster yelped, running away as the angered Dark Knight chased after him

…

…

"Is there nothing more fun than watching episode after episode of Everybody Loves Raymond on Netflix?" Kara asked as she and Alex lounged lazily in their bed, watching Netflix

…

…

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Wonder Woman and Giganta snored loudly in their bed, Fiona Apple music blaring on their radio

…

…

" **Listen to that howling mob of blockheads in the street, a trick or two with lepers, and the whole town's on it's feet…** " the radio blared as Dick and Amy prepped themselves for the annual radio broadcast of Jesus Christ Superstar on every radio across the USA

…

…

"Dick and Amy are listening to that stupid Jesus Christ Superstar thing again! That's the eighteenth time in a row" Black Mask griped

"yeah, so?" Hippolyta asked, as she was baking the Easter food for the annual JLA Easter dinner

"so? So, if they keep doin' it, it's gonna get permanently drilled into their heads" Black Mask griped

"oh hush Roman. Come here, dear, try some of my veal" Hippolyta cooed, Roman tasting a spoonful

"mmm, nice and zesty" Roman commented

"awww thank you dear" Hippolyta crooned just as Two-Face came in

"ugh, this dang sweater is so itchy" Two-Face complained, scratching his back like crazy

…

…

"well seems The Dark Age of Comic Book Movies have officially begun" Mera said forebodingly

"yeah, since May is X-Men Apocalypse, Civil War; June is Warcraft, the new Independence Day, TMNT 2; July is the Purge 3, Star Trek Beyond; August is Suicide Squad, Ben-Hur; September is… uh, I dunno. October; the new Madea; November is Doctor Strange, and December is the remake of Jumanji" Diana commented

"you forgot the new Ice Age, that secret lives of pets movie, the Jungle Book…" Hawkgirl listed

"oh yes and that oh so awful show Zoo comes back this summer" Big Barda piped up

"for only 2 episodes" Batwoman commented

…

…

"well we're back. Dinah had her picture taken with the Easter Bunny" Helena announced, carrying a sleeping Dinah in her arms

"ohhh that is so adorable! Awww look at my baby girl with the Easter Bunny" Hippolyta cooed, looking at the photo as Helena took Dinah up to their room

….

….

"I found out that The Comedian and that hot babe from Walking Dead are playing you-know-who's parents" Robin said

"and lemme guess how THAT goes…" Batman said sarcastically

"I think we all know the rest" Superman said, ruffling Robin's hair

…

…

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Alex and Kara snored loudly in their beds as Hippolyta came in to check on them

"nighty-night sweethearts, sleep well" Hippolyta whispered, turning off the lights as she closed the door

…

…

"oh my, look how absolutely gorgeous it is outside" Ivy exclaimed, tanning in the sunroom

"Ikr it's like today's officially the 1st day of spring" Jade said, reading her latest magazine

"Oy…this weather… is doing not so well with…my hay fever" Batgirl sniffed, blowing her nose loudly

"oh suck it up Babs, it's not that bad" Nightwing scoffed

"you wanna say that to my face?" Batgirl snarled, before dropping to the floor, sound asleep

…

…

"what the hey is that smell?" Black Mask asked, gagging as Killer Croc was cooking up the appetizers for Easter dinner

"it's my world famous gumbo jambalaya, boy. It looks mighty delicious, no?" Croc asked

"it looks mighty disgusting, if you ask me. You're not gonna serve THAT for Easter dinner are you?" Black Mask asked

"mm-hmm" Croc answered

"oy gevalt…" Black Mask moaned, leaving the kitchen in a huff

"hey Hippolyta, tell Chef Emile to quit stinking up the kitchen with all his Cajun slop" Black Mask complained

"I HEARD THAT" Croc hollered

"oh Roman, come on, don't be such a whiner. If Croc wants to make food for Sunday's dinner, then it's fine with me" Hippolyta responded

"then you'd better call the Hazmat team" Black Mask deadpanned

"HEY! THAT'S STRIKE TWO! ONE MORE, AN' YOU'RE OUTTA HERE! NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH" Croc hollered

"ugh…ok fine, he can make the damn food" Black Mask grumbled in defeat

"good. Now get da hell outta my kitchen" Croc snapped, Black Mask leaving, grumbling irately

…

…

"so what's for dinner THIS time?" Two-Face asked as everyone was seated at the dining table

"my gumbo shrimp" Croc answered, everyone except Black Mask cheering

"oy… just what I need before the dinner in honor of Our Lord and Savior's resurrection, more of this…" Black Mask started, his eyes widening in horror as he saw the look of anger on Killer Croc's face

"go ahead boy, finish it. Just say what's on that nasty mind of yours…" Croc hissed

"uh-oh" both Kara and Alex said, diving under the table

"…uh, I mean, let's eat everyone" Black Mask said more optimistically

"that's better. I'm watching you, boy" Croc growled

"phew, thank goodness" Kara sighed in relief, taking a bite of her shrimp

"how is it buttercup?" Alex asked, Kara gulping and giving her a thumbs up

"ok then" Alex grinned, digging into her biscuits

"hey, where's Robin?" John asked, noticing Robin's chair was empty

"oh take a wild guess…" Nightwing moaned as Batman chased after Robin with an axe

"ok kids, don't look behind you. Just eat your dinner and remain perfectly…" Hippolyta said as a deafening crash was heard

"…calm?" Dinah finished, Helena spoon-feeding her some soup

"yes, thank you honey" Hippolyta said, refilling her cup of wine

"mm-mmm, well Croc, I just wanna say you are a wizard of the culinary arts" Black Mask commented

"thank you, mon ami. It's good tasting Croc's food, yes?" Croc asked in his Creole accent

"and there he goes with that badly portrayed New Orleanais accent" Nightwing deadpanned

"hey! You wanna start with me, boy?" Croc asked, Nightwing gulping and resuming eating his food

…

…

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Dinah snored softly, sleeping on Helena's lap

"oy, I'm stuffed. What's for dessert?" Black Mask asked wearily

"it's my Butterfinger chocolate chip cookie dough pie" Croc announced

"um Croc, sweetie, I'm not so sure if the kids can eat it, they're all tuckered out" Hippolyta added

"ok, well, I'll save some for 'em in the morning" Croc replied

…

…

"Linda, it's an hour past midnight! Can I PLEASE go to bed?" Wally whined

"Nuh-uh, you keep rubbing me, Mr. Fastest Man Alive" Linda said mockingly, snoring some more

"ugh…" Flash groaned

"that ugh you said, you just earned thirty more minutes of rubbing" Linda said, snoring

 _I love my wife, I love the baby_ Flash repeated to himself over and over

…

…

"um Tommy?" Sheila asked

"no, no, don't tell me" Hush groaned, getting up to see Zsasz munching on carrots

"what the hey are you doing NOW, you loony? Eating carrots at one thirty in the morning?" Hush asked

"hey, it's almost Easter Sunday. How'd you think the Easter Bunny got so much energy?" Zsasz retorted

…

"ugh, never mind, sheesh" Hush moaned, going back to sleep

…

"can I have one too, Victor?" Sheila whispered

"help yourself" Zsasz said, handling Sheila one. Sheila then chomped on it loudly in front of Hush's hearing

"I know that's you Sheila, I don't have the dignity to say anything to you right now, just… just clean up the carrot mess in the morning" Hush moaned

"ain't I a stinker?" Zsasz said to the readers, mimicking a certain animated bunny


End file.
